The HU-HBCU TCC Research Core will serve as the nucleus to bridging the research activities of the HBCU partners and the TCC with communities and minority men to advance the understanding of health disparities. The TCC will provide continuous support to enhance further development and implementation of each subproject. All subprojects will be monitored and evaluated on a regular basis by the Administrative and Research Cores to insure timely progress towards achieving goals, objectives, and policy-related outcomes. Based on the evaluation results, all underperforming projects will be discontinued and replaced with new projects as approved by the Administrative Core. The sub-projects will provide an overall infrastructure and facilities that encourage participation by investigators and other stakeholders to seek resources to advance integrative pathways for research and studies in cancer, cardiovascular disease, violence prevention, and diabetes/obesity. These goals will be achieved through the following: